Steven Klein
Steven Klein (born on April 30, 1965) is an American photographer based in New York. Work with Lady Gaga *Klein met with Gaga in person for the first time in London - UK, on March 5, 2010. With_Steven_Klein.jpg April 30-May 1, 2010 :For the music video, see "Alejandro" 4-30-10 Steven Klein 001.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 002.jpg|1 Candy_Magazine_2013-14_Winter_001.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 003.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 004.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 005.jpg *Location — Pier59 Studios West, Los Angeles *Camera — Canon EOS-1Ds Mark III *Art director — Matthew Williams (Haus of Gaga) *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti (Haus of Gaga) *Hair — Eugene Souleiman *Make up — Val Garland *Nails — Kimmie Kyees #Outfit by Atsuko Kudo *Photograph from the set of "Alejandro" Music video shot on April 30, 2010. Klein described the video as "is about a woman's desire to resurrect a dead love and who can not face the brutality of her present situation. The pain of living without your true love." February 19 & 20, 2012 :For more information, see "Fame". 2-11-12 Steven Klein 001.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 003.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 004.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 005.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 006.jpg 2-11-12_Steven_Klein_015.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 002.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 007.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 008.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 009.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 010.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 011.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 012.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 013.jpg|1 2-11-12 Steven Klein 014.jpg|2 *Location — The Studios at Paramount, Soundstage *Makeup artist — Tara Savelo (Haus of Gaga) *Hair stylist — Frederic Aspiras (Haus of Gaga) *Fashion director — Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) #Gaga: Mask by Jac Langheim ##Little men: Mask by Rein Vollenga, underwear by Male Power #Hat and mask by Philip Treacy, custom bodysuit by Jac Langheim, shoes by Atalanta Weller In two days, the crew shot the campaign video for "Fame" and did a photoshoot for the promotional image. The "safe version" as described by Klein of the campaign film was released on September 13, 2012 . In an interview with The Hollywood Reporter, Klein revealed that he made a director's cut of the film which include the full scene where Gaga "kills all the boys, like a massacre." At the moment of release of the article in 2012, there was no clear plans on when it will be released. Media use Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|1 Steven Klein for Fame by Lady Gaga Ads 002.jpg|2 AESRSERASRFASETRRAS.jpg|S Moda No. 53 (September 22, 2012) #Official ads made in the uncensored and censored versions. #Variation of this photograph is seen on the paper shopping bags. The Born This Way Ball The projection on the inflatable legs at The Born This Way Ball used while preforming "Born This Way" was filmed by Steven Klein. projectionby.jpg September 21, 2013 June 17, 2014 6-17-14 Steven Klein 001.jpg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 005.jpg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 006.jpg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 007.jpg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 008.jpg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 009.jpg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 010.jpg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 003.jpeg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 002.jpeg|'Cropped' 6-17-14 Steven Klein 004.jpg|'Preview' 6-17-14-Steven-Klein.jpg Media use Anything Goes - Single.jpeg|Anything Goes (2014) Cheek to Cheek Standard Edition artwork.jpg|Cheek to Cheek (2014) Cheek to Cheek Deluxe Edition artwork.jpg|Deluxe Edition 2014 :For more information, see "EAU DE GAGA". 00-00-14 Steven Klein 001.jpg Media use Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 001.jpg Other Alejandro - Behind the Scenes 001.jpg|(Apr 30, 2010) 9-10-3 Guggenheim Museum.jpg|(Sep 13, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 001.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 011.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 006.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 010.jpg 9-10-13 Guggenheim Museum 003.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 002.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 001.jpg 4-6-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 003.jpg|(Apr 6, 2014) 4-6-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 004.jpg 6-16-14 Arriving at Kaufman Astoria Studios in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2014) Links *Official website *Twitter Category:Directors Category:Photographers Category:The Fame (Photoshoots) Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:Artpop (Photoshoots)